Aloha Baby Girl-A McRoll in the REALWorld story by Mari, Sammy & Ilna
by Mari217
Summary: She's here! Join us in welcoming Catherine and Steve's new addition! Part 9 of the REAL World Baby Marathon


_**Ilna's Notes:**_ _Mari and Sammy – EEEEEE! We did it! We're finally here! Just like the wedding, this feels like both a culmination and a beginning. And there are no two people on the planet I'd rather be doing this with than you. It may have involved a lot of late nights and early mornings and working lunches, but it was so totally worth it, and I know it will continue to be. Nonna hugs, a Jacob high five, and lemonade toasts all around, ladies!_

 _Readers and REAL McRollers! Thank you for your amazing enthusiasm, support, and PATIENCE as we did this our way. Steve and Catherine's way. It can't be said enough, we truly have the best readers in the world. (And it still makes me giddy to think you really are all around the world!) We hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it. And we are nowhere near done!_

 _ **Sammy's notes:**_ _Mari & Ilna-seems like just yesterday we started planning this marathon. Can you believe it was almost a year ago? Time flies when you're having fun with really fantastic people._

 _REAL Worlders- Even though real life doesn't afford me the time I would need to fully respond to each review individually please know that every word is cherished and appreciated by me. You guys are the best._

 _ **Mari's notes:**_ _Sammy & Ilna - we made a person! FROM SCRATCH! :) And I'm a little giddy & overwhelmed at how much fun it was and will be going forward. Love you both!_

 _REALMcRollers - you've waited in REAL time for her and we hope you love her as much as we do!_

 _This one's for Ryan. Because in an incredible twist of life imitating art, I'm becoming a Nonna for the 2nd time today._

* * *

 **Aloha Baby Girl**

Steve held tightly to Catherine's arm as they made their way to the after-hours check-in desk at The Queen's Medical Center. Seemingly as soon as they cleared the automatic doors an orderly was at their side with a wheelchair. Steve helped Catherine get settled then grasped the handles firmly making it perfectly clear he'd be the one handling transport to the maternity ward.

He addressed the nurse behind the counter. "Steve McGarrett. This is my wife Catherine Rollins. She's in labor. Contractions just over 6 minutes apart and 65 seconds in duration. We're pre-registered. The insurance information is in order. Dr. Kucher is meeting us here."

The nurse nodded, clearly impressed. "I wish all the fathers-to-be that come through that door were as prepared as you."

Catherine reached up and squeezed Steve's forearm with a soft smile.

"I know maternity is on the fifth floor. I've done a few dry runs." Steve was all business. A man on a mission determined to have perfect execution every step of the way. "We just head up there and the nurse will tell us what room to go to, right?"

"Actually, you're in one of the birthing suites. Someone will meet you by the elevator and show you the way," the nurse informed them.

"There must be some mistake." Catherine knew she didn't have much time before the next contraction hit and the last thing she wanted was a mix-up with her room. "We didn't book for a birthing suite."

"No mistake," the nurse assured her. "The governor called and arranged it herself."

"She didn't have to do that … " Catherine's voice trailed off as she felt another contraction coming and braced herself against the arms of the wheelchair.

Steve knelt at her side and talked her through it, rubbing her back softly and reminding her to breathe. As the pain subsided he kissed Catherine's cheek, thanked the nurse and headed for the bank of elevators.

"Remind me to thank Lea next time I talk to her," Catherine said as the doors slid open.

"Will do." Steve smiled. "Now what do you say we go meet Niblet?"

* * *

Doctor Kucher arrived donning his surgical cap, then rubbed his hands together.

"Okay, Catherine, are we ready to have a baby?"

" _We_?" Catherine raised her brows.

"Figuratively speaking, as it were." He grinned and checked her. "All systems go. You've got this, Catherine. Piece of cake."

"Wanna trade places?"

She raised up on her elbows as Mike Kutcher chuckled. Steve smiled at his wife teasing the doctor between bouts of pain.

He turned Dr. Kucher. "How many hours have you been up? You're a hundred percent, right?" Steve pinned the doctor with a look that had caused many a suspect to confess.

He grinned. "Slept a full eight hours last night, took a nap after office hours and I'm raring to go."

At Steve's curt nod, Dr. Kucher shook his head. "Seriously, Commander. _Steve_. Catherine is doing beautifully, she's ready. We're ready. More importantly, your baby's ready. I know you're concerned, of course you are, but _you_ concentrate on your wife's comfort and let _us_ concentrate on getting your daughter into the world. Okay, son?"

"I … yeah. It's just, it's Catherine..." Steve ran a hand over his neck and shook himself. Catherine could see him pull himself back into 'SEAL on a mission' mode. "I'm good."

* * *

Danny and Grace hustled into the waiting room on the maternity floor and found Joseph, Elizabeth, Mary, and Grandma Ang getting settled.

"This is so exciting!" Grace bubbled as she hugged each of the others. "I called Nonna like she asked and let her know Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve were coming to the hospital. She said she was going to say some prayers and we should call her as soon as we know anything."

Elizabeth smiled. "Your nonna is a very special woman."

Danny turned to Elizabeth and Joseph. "You ready to become grandparents?"

"Very ready," they said in unison, both of their faces beaming with happiness.

"I know _you're_ ready," he said as he winked at Grandma Ang. "You'll have her rooting for the Cubs in no time."

"You got that right," Ang replied. "Just like her mother and grandmother."

Danny eyed the plush, upholstered chairs that lined the walls of the room. "These look a lot more comfortable than the ones my family sat on in the waiting room when Grace was born. Those were hard plastic and gave my dad a backache." He winced slightly at the memory..

Grace sat down in the seat beside Mary. "Is Joan excited?"

"We decided not to tell her until after Niblet actually arrives. I'm afraid her excitement would get the best of her." Mary chuckled. "Aaron's boss was nice enough to let him telecommute this week and he has a big meeting to prepare for in the morning so he agreed to stay at the condo with her until it's alright for her to visit."

"Catherine's been in labor since this morning." Elizabeth knew her daughter was as tough as they come but as a woman who'd been through labor herself she hoped it was over as quickly as possible. "Hopefully it won't be much longer now."

Danny checked his watch. "Hopefully just a few more hours. That way my namesake, little Danielle, will share my birthday."

"They're not naming her Danielle!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Carrie!" Grace jumped up to hug her friend. "You're here! I was worried Auntie Cath might go into labor while you were on duty."

"Wouldn't have mattered, Gracieco," Carrie returned the teenager's hug, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world.

* * *

"Wow, okay, then," Catherine panted as the pain eased.

"That was a good one, huh, honey?" The nurse patted her arm and handed Steve a cup of ice chips. "What's the pain level?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered against Catherine's temple as he fished out a piece of ice.

" 's okay." She took the chip from his fingers and chewed it. Looking at the nurse, who was nodding reassuringly, she said, "Seven. Like really, really intense period cramps combined with … internal twisting."

"That's a ten for a normal person. Catherine has tremendous pain tolerance and training," Steve interjected and Doctor Kucher patted Catherine's leg with a small smile when she shook her head slightly.

"Alright, Catherine," the doctor said evenly, "now we're entering the transition phase. You may feel a strong urge to push, lots of pressure and stinging as the baby's head moves down." He caught her eyes to make sure she was focused. "But don't push yet. Wait till I give you the go-ahead, which will happen as soon as your cervix is fully dilated."

"How … how much longer?" Steve winced. He wished more than anything it could be him. In spite of her bearing it like the warrior she was, it was tearing him apart to see her in pain.

"Not too much, she's doing great," the doctor assured the intense man who was clearly used to being in control of a situation. "Forty five minutes tops, then she can push."

" _Forty five_ _minutes?_ " Steve's eyes widened, but his wife's grip on his hand brought his gaze to hers.

"Steve, I got this, I'm good." Catherine's own eyes were bright with the determination and resolve that made her outstanding in the field and behind the lines.

He kissed her damp forehead. "Of course you do. You're incredible."

* * *

"Are you sure you should call her this late?" Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in the exact way Catherine tended to do when she was unsure. "It's after 3:00 AM there."

"She's up," Danny replied confidently. "Once we called her and let her know Steve and Cath were headed to the hospital she started praying and will continue to do so at regular intervals until she gets word Niblet has arrived. It's tradition. My sister was in labor for 36 hours and my grandmother didn't sleep a wink the whole time."

"In between prayers she bakes," Grace added. "So my New Jersey relatives will be eating well tomorrow courtesy of Niblet."

When the Skype call connected sure enough they saw a grinning Nonna wearing a brightly colored apron with just a touch of flour on her cheek.

"Is she here?" Nonna asked excitedly.

Grace shook her head. "Not yet."

"The nurse just came out and gave us an update," Elizabeth added. "They said labor is progressing well and Catherine is feeling strong. Steve, too."

"Bella will come through it like a champion," Nonna said confidently. "Nipote too."

"From your lips to God's ears." Ang smiled.

Nonna grinned at the camera. "I'm working on that, too, between batches of knots."

* * *

"Okay, Catherine, time to push," Doctor Kucher said. "Your contractions won't stop but they may be farther apart. I normally tell my patients they're getting the hardest workout of their life, but you went through plebe summer, so …" He smiled and Catherine blew out a breath. "Ready for the first push?"

She nodded determinedly and gripped Steve's hand. "Ready."

"Then on my three… one, two, three, _push_."

* * *

Joseph and Elizabeth sat side by side and hand in hand a little apart from the others.

"Kind of hard to believe it's finally happening," Elizabeth said, brimming with excitement.

"I know," he agreed. "Do you remember the conversation we had on the flight back to New York after Thanksgiving?"

She smiled, nodding.

 _"Did you ever think we'd be on this side of the equation with them?" Joseph asked as he shifted to get more comfortable in his airplane seat._

 _"I wasn't sure," Elizabeth admitted. Ang was asleep on her other side, so they kept their voices low. "I hoped, of course, not only because I wanted a grandchild, but because I knew what wonderful parents Catherine and Steve would be." She smiled broadly. "Will be," she amended, thinking of the news they'd just received over the holiday._

 _He nodded, his own smile mirroring hers._

 _"They both have such capacity for love," Elizabeth continued. "So much to give. So much to teach." She sighed. "For so long their careers took them in such different directions. I was so proud of both them. And still am." She put her hand on his on the armrest between them. "But I know the stress of that kind of separation, even between two people so much in love."_

 _He wove their fingers together and squeezed gently._

 _She smiled softly in response._

 _"And there was so much love between them," she continued, "even if they didn't say the words, I never doubted that. But I was never sure if they'd ever have anything close to a conventional marriage and family. Not that the conventional part was important, so long as they were both happy." She squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. "But then they did settle, in their own way, and the first time I saw them in their home together … that's when I started to get an inkling that this was coming. Even then, Niblet was a little twinkle in her mommy and daddy's eyes."_

 _He smiled. "I might not have been quite as fast as you and your mother, but I saw the change as well. It was slow … subtle. But I saw it." He grinned. "They'd certainly come a long way from moving a futon together."_

 _She chuckled lightly, glancing over at Ang to make sure they hadn't disturbed her rest._

" _I know there are no guarantees in life," Joseph said, "but I do know how much they will love their child."_

 _She sighed happily, leaning comfortably against him. "Yes, they will."_

" _And I know that as long as we're able, we'll be there for them. All three of them."_

"And now here we are," Joseph said. He took a deep, slow breath to calm his nerves. "I wasn't sure what it would feel like … waiting as our baby girl delivers her own baby girl." He paused. "I forgot how much I hate waiting."

"Mm," she agreed. "So this is what it was like for my mom and your dad when we were at the hospital having Catherine?"

"Apparently," he said. "Long-distance in their case, but apparently."

* * *

Steve wiped Catherine's forehead with a damp cloth and she gave him a tired smile. They were going into the second half hour of pushing and she was, he thought for the hundredth time, the most heroic person he'd ever met. The doctor's voice pulled him back to the scene playing out before him.

"Alright, Catherine, how are we doing?"

"Okay," she hissed. "I'm … okay."

"Tough lady. Good job. Now, you may feel some serious pain as the baby crowns and again when her shoulders make an appearance. If we need an episiotomy, which I try to avoid, it will probably happen at that point. We're almost there. Okay, okay, okay, there we go. She's crowning."

"Come see, Commander," the nurse said and Steve moved back to where he could watch.

He gasped audibly.

"What?!" Catherine panted. "Steve? Is she okay?"

"I can see her head. I _see_ her, Cath." He tore his gaze away and looked at Catherine. When his eyes met hers they were filled with wonder.

Doctor Kucher nodded. "Nice! And now I need you to push more gently as little Miss McGarrett enters the world." He placed his hands in position and said, "Give us one last push, and you can meet your daughter."

* * *

It was as if, for just a second, time stood still.

His mind struggled to process the enormity of what was happening right before his eyes.

He'd been trained to remember every detail of things he saw.

It had been an invaluable skill in the field and continued to serve him well in his second career.

But this was no mission.

This was a new life coming into the world. A life he and Catherine had created together. A little girl with, he sincerely hoped, the best parts of both of them.

He tore his eyes away from his daughter for just a second to look at Catherine.

She was leaning forward, a nurse at her side reminding her to breathe, her eyes squeezed shut as she bore down.

And he knew.

He had to remember every single second, every single detail, so he could recount it for her later.

She was doing the hard part. Bearing the pain. Trying to precisely follow the directions the doctor was giving her.

Her pain and exhaustion didn't allow her the luxury of simply reveling in the miracle of birth.

But he could give that to her.

It would be his honor to give that to her.

He memorized every feature on their daughter's face as she entered the world.

Her took note of her reddish coloring.

Her tiny fists.

The cord that had sustained her in Catherine's womb, still intact for a few final minutes.

Ten fingers.

Ten toes.

His heart experienced a love like he'd never felt before.

Dr. Kucher laid the baby on Catherine's chest and Steve moved immediately to their side.

They were both too mesmerized by the new life they'd brought into the world to look away but even without looking at each other they knew their thoughts were in sync.

It was more than they'd ever dreamed.

And they knew their lives would never be the same.

* * *

"Steve?" Dr. Kucher was addressing him but he couldn't focus, couldn't turn away. He couldn't see anything but the squeaking, bright red, little _person_ who was lying on Catherine's chest. His wife was murmuring softly to the baby and he'd never felt anything like the tidal wave of emotion washing over him. It took the nurse's gloved hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Time to cut the cord, son." Mike Kucher had delivered thousands of babies. Nothing made him happier than the uncomplicated delivery of a healthy child.

"Cut right here," the nurse instructed. Steve sliced through the membranes between the clamps and placed the instrument on the tray to his left. He bent and kissed Catherine, registering it was salty from her tears.

* * *

As a flurry of activity happened around her, Catherine held tight to Steve with one hand, the other draped protectively over her daughter's tiny body, but as soon as the nurse lifted the baby from her chest and said, "we're just going to the other side of the room to weigh and measure your daughter and you can have her right back," she released his fingers and pointed.

"Go with her!" she instructed and Steve, who was looking between the two people he loved more than anything on earth, kissed her quickly and followed their baby girl across the room with an awe-induced smile.

When a loud, vigorous cry broke the air, the nurse smiled. "She's a perfect ten on the Apgar. That's unusual. Most healthy babies are eights and nines."

"Of course she's a ten." Steve beamed. "Just like her mother." He peered at the scale as the baby's weight, length and information were written on a pink ID card for the bassinette.

 _McGarrett, Girl, Catherine Rollins_ was transcribed in neat printing. The hospital didn't display a baby's first name for security reasons; only last name and mother's name were on the card.

When he saw her weight he laughed out loud. "Cath, she weighs the same as you did," he told his beaming wife who looked at him with exhausted but very, very happy eyes.

"Thank goodness she wasn't the same as you," she said with a tiny, sleepy grin.

The nurse placed the baby in Steve's arms and moved to Catherine's side. "Let mommy try to nurse, it'll help deliver the placenta," she said and glanced at Steve. "What exactly did you weigh?"

But Steve hadn't heard the question.

She was in his arms.

His daughter was in his arms.

He didn't breathe.

She was squirming and wailing and utterly perfect.

"Talk to her, Steve." Catherine's tired voice broke through his trance.

"Hey there." He said her name, his voice breaking over the syllables. "I'm your daddy." He let out a laugh of disbelief as he said the words, his mouth splitting into a wide smile and his eyes dancing with joy. "Let's get you back to Mommy, huh?"

Catherine smiled as he placed the baby carefully back on her chest. "Took Daddy's breath away, didn't you?" she said, her eyes filling once again with tears. She craned her neck to kiss her daughter. "Mine, too."

* * *

They all leapt to their feet when the young nurse who had delivered the update earlier entered the room again.

"It's a healthy baby girl," she said and the room exploded in a jubilant celebration lead by a hearty "HOO HOO" from Grandma Ang.

"Everyone's okay?" Joseph asked.

"Everyone is fine," the nurse assured them. "The new parents can give you all the specifics. I'll come back down and let you know when they're ready for visitors."

"Can you just tell us what time she was born?" Danny asked eagerly.

The nurse consulted her clipboard. "12:02 AM."

Danny beamed. "Way to hang on, Niblet."

Carrie threw her arms around a clearly ecstatic Joseph and Elizabeth. She'd shared so many milestones in her own life with this couple she viewed as second parents and she was thrilled to be with them to share their joy on this momentous occasion.

She pulled back to make room for Mary in the group hug.

"You're gonna be amazing grandparents," Mary said through her tears. "Niblet is very lucky."

"She's also lucky to have such a fantastic aunt," Elizabeth responded sincerely.

Carrie cleared her throat.

"Two fantastic aunts," Joseph amended with a chuckle.

Carrie was scheduled for overnight duty so she knew she'd probably have to leave before getting to see Steve and Catherine and the baby, but asked Elizabeth and Joseph to give all three a hug from her and send her some pictures.

After hugging Grandma Ang, Grace sought out her father.

"Are you crying?" she asked as she approached him.

"No," he scoffed. "I must be allergic to the nurse's perfume."

"Nurses don't wear perfume." Grace grinned.

Danny was saved from having to come up with another excuse by Grandma Ang's next words. "Let's call Nonna and give her the good news!"

* * *

After the placenta was delivered and Dr. Kucher had examined Catherine, the nurse helped her change gowns and covered her with a warm sheet.

Steve held the tightly swaddled newborn to his chest, standing close to Catherine's bed. "She's perfect, Cath," he said, his voice awed. "She's absolutely perfect."

"Mmm," Catherine said sleepily, smiling up at them. "We did it."

"You did it," he insisted. "You were amazing. You just brought our perfect daughter into the world."

"She is perfect, isn't she?"

Steve stroked his daughter's cheek, staring into her dark blue eyes. He'd read most Caucasian babies were born with dark blue or gray eyes that changed over the first year of life. He fervently hoped it wouldn't be long before he was staring into a tiny pair of deep brown eyes. Just like her mother's.

He leaned down to kiss her tiny forehead just visible beneath the hat placed on her head to keep her warm.

"Perfect."

She pushed her fists up above the blanket, and Steve gently touched one, gasping when she immediately wrapped her tiny fingers around his larger one.

"You got me, baby girl," he whispered. "I'm right here. Where I'll always be."

The nurse motioned him to a chair right beside Catherine's bed. "Daddy, have a seat right here. Mommy needs to eat and rest." She smiled at the new family as Steve sat down carefully. "You have a small entourage out there waiting to meet this little one, but you take all the time alone together you need. You have a lifetime to bond, and this is a very special part of it. Just let us know when you want us to invite your family in."

"Thank you," Steve said sincerely, though he made only brief eye contact before returning his gaze to the precious bundle in his arms.

Catherine reached over to rest her hand ever so gently on her baby's chest, feeling her breathing. Her smile was soft and weary and wholly content. "We will."

* * *

"The nurse said you were ready for us?" Elizabeth's voice asked about an hour later as she peered through the doorway.

"Mom," Catherine said, smiling excitedly and pushing herself to sit up more fully.

"Honey," Elizabeth said, going immediately to Catherine's side as Joseph and Grandma Ang entered behind her, looking over to check on Catherine while simultaneously moving to where Steve was standing with the baby. Elizabeth ran a hand over her daughter's head and then kissed her brow. "How do you feel?"

Catherine sighed with a little chuckle. "Exhausted, and … euphoric."

Elizabeth smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

"There's someone we want to introduce you to," Catherine said, already teary-eyed.

They all looked at Steve, but he nodded for Catherine to do the honors.

"This is Angeline …" she said before taking a purposeful pause.

There was a gasp from Grandma Ang, whose hand flew to her chest as she took a small step back in surprise. Joseph and Elizabeth smiled broadly at her, overjoyed at the choice of name.

Catherine looked at Steve to finish.

He cleared his throat quietly and bent his knees so they could better see the sleeping newborn.

"Angeline Elizabeth."

"Oh!" Elizabeth exhaled audibly, one hand moving swiftly to cover her mouth.

Catherine reached for her mother's other hand. "We wanted to name her after the two most exceptional women we know."

Elizabeth looked between them. "You both did?"

Steve nodded. "As soon as we knew she was a girl." He looked at Catherine, both remembering the moment they'd decided.

 _ **February 10th**_

 _Catherine settled onto the sofa after finishing a Pop Tart snack and said, "So now that we know Niblet's a girl, we can start thinking of names."_

 _Steve sat beside her. "I had an idea about that."_

 _She smiled happily. "So did I."_

" _What's yours?" he asked._

 _She eyed him. "What's_ _yours_ _?"_

 _He snorted at that._

 _She grinned, picking up her phone from the coffee table. "Let's do like we did with the honeymoon. Text each other at the same time."_

" _Okay." He pulled out his phone and they both quickly typed their idea. He looked up and she was staring back at him. "Ready?" he asked._

 _She nodded. "Send."_

 _They both tapped their screens to send their messages and paused before opening the incoming texts._

" _Ready?" he said again, more quietly this time._

 _She pressed her lips together and nodded._

 _They looked down at their screens._

" _Angeline," he read._

" _And Elizabeth."_

 _He smiled. "Looks like we were thinking along the same lines. Came pretty close to a match on the first try."_

 _She smiled slowly. "I think we did better than a match." At his curious look, she took his phone from her hand and set the two down next to each other on the coffee table, first her message on his phone, then his message on hers. "First name and middle name," she said, looking at him for his response._

 _He stared at the phones for only a moment, then glanced over at her, the corner of his mouth lifting in an excited smile._

" _Did we just name our daughter?"_

 _Her answering smile was bright and her eyes were full of unshed tears. "I think we did." She let out a happy sigh, one hand going reflexively to her rounded belly. "Angeline Elizabeth."_

" _Angeline Elizabeth," he repeated, his voice full of awe._

 _Their lips met, both smiling through the heartfelt kiss._

 _When they parted, he leaned down and placed a gentle hand on her belly. Still smiling, he whispered, "Did you hear that, Niblet? You've got a name. Angeline Elizabeth. After two amazing women who are going to be such huge influences in your life. But you are your own person, so you know what I'm gonna call you?" He smiled, feeling Catherine's fingers in his hair and certain that she knew exactly what he was about to say. "Angie."_

"I thought of Angeline and Steve thought of Elizabeth," Catherine said, looking at her mother and grandmother in the hospital room. "We wanted our daughter to be named after the two strong, caring, incredible women that mean so much to us."

"Put the two together, and we had the perfect name," Steve said.

"I … I don't know what to say," Elizabeth began, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Me, either," Ang echoed.

Steve looked at her and smiled. "I can't believe you're speechless," he teased gently. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Possible," she said, staring at her great-granddaughter. Her namesake. "Just very rare."

Joseph beamed, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Angeline Elizabeth ... perfect. Because strong women raise strong women."

"Who raise strong women who raise strong women," Steve added, looking at the four generations in the room, ending with the newest one in his arms.

Elizabeth nodded firmly, blinking back her tears. "And strong men aren't threatened by that."

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, remembering how he expressed a similar sentiment in his letter to Niblet.

"We're going to call her Angie," Catherine said, and looked at Steve who smiled back at her. "Because even though she's named after the two best women I know, we also want her to have her own identity."

"That is beautiful, sweetheart," Elizabeth said.

"It is," Joseph agreed.

"Gram …" Catherine said, emotion catching in her voice. "Will you hold her first?"

Ang took a deep, shaky breath. She looked at Steve. "If you can bear to let her go for a minute."

He smiled softly. "For you, I can."

Joseph helped Ang settle in one of the chairs, then Steve gently placed little Angeline in her arms. Elizabeth moved to sit in the chair beside her mother, and Joseph stayed close, all three transfixed by the tiny bundle.

Steve stepped back to stand by Catherine and she clutched his hand, watching her grandmother bend her head close to the baby's.

"Hello, my girl," she whispered. Angie opened her eyes, seeming to look for the soft voice talking to her. Ang smiled through her tears. "There you are."

Elizabeth reached over and gently pressed the blanket down under her tiny chin. "Hi, sweet girl."

Angie opened her mouth wide in a soundless yawn, causing all three adults to lean closer, not blinking for fear of missing a second.

Steve bent to kiss Catherine's head, and she held their joined hands against her chest.

"Look at that," she whispered. "Like she knows them already."

"Of course she does," he replied. "They're her family."

She leaned up for a kiss, which he readily gave.

After a few more moments, Ang carefully passed the baby to Elizabeth.

"So small," Elizabeth said, a little trace of wonder in her voice. "I'd forgotten how small … look at you, you beautiful, beautiful girl." She pressed a kiss to Angie's brow. "We have been waiting so long to meet you, and it was absolutely worth the wait because you … are perfect." She sighed happily. "You are so loved, sweetheart. I want you always to remember that. You are so very loved."

A fresh set of tears streamed down Catherine's cheeks as she listened to her mother speak softly to her daughter, and Steve found his own eyes stinging.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth stood to give little Angeline to Joseph.

"Daddy," Catherine mouthed soundlessly as Joseph cradled his granddaughter in his arms for the first time.

He looked down at the tiny infant, a serene smile on his face. "You … look just like your mother. And you are going to be just as amazing as she is."

* * *

"She is absolutely perfect," Mary cooed as she sat on the couch in the birthing suite holding Angie. "And you," she beamed at Catherine, "look gorgeous."

Catherine chuckled. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Steve leaned over and kissed his wife's temple. "She's telling the truth."

"Seriously … how do you do it? After everything you just went through?" She touched her fingertip to the end of Angie's tiny nose. "Your mommy is amazing. Yes, she is."

"There was definitely a lot of pain," Catherine admitted. "But knowing what the payoff was going to be made it all worth it." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at her sister-in-law. "You should try it."

A sarcastic response died on Mary's lips and was replaced by a soft smile. "You never know. Maybe I will."

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other.

Mary pulled out her phone. "Can I take a picture to show Aaron and Joan?"

"Of course." Catherine smiled happily.

Steve held out his hand for the camera. "Let me."

He took several shots before pulling out his own phone. "I want a few for us."

"You just wait until your cousin Joan gets a load of you." Mary bounced Angie softly. "She is gonna think you're the greatest thing ever."

"I can't wait to see her," Catherine gushed. "Aaron too."

"We'll all three come back tomorrow after Aaron's meeting. Right now I'm gonna duck out and give Danny and Grace a chance to meet the awesome Miss Angeline. Text me if you need me to bring you anything."

Mary kissed Angie softly then handed her back to her father. They said their goodbyes and once again Steve and Catherine found themselves alone with their daughter.

"We'll probably get to a point where we want to do something other than just stare at her, right?" Steve asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Probably," Catherine said softly as she leaned against him. "But not today."

* * *

"I think you should give some serious thought to naming her Danielle," Danny teased as he and Grace got their first look at the baby.

"We didn't name her Danielle." Steve was relieved in a way to finally be able to reveal the name to everyone.

"Well, fine." Danny sighed dramatically. "If it's not Danielle, then what …"

"Angeline." Catherine looked down at the baby in her arms. "Angeline Elizabeth McGarrett."

There was a pause as Danny and Grace let the name sink in.

"I love it!" Grace bubbled.

"That … is a mouthful." Danny smiled. "And it's absolutely perfect."

Steve beamed at his newborn daughter. "Yes, she is. We're going to call her Angie for short."

Grace brightened even more, if possible, and smiled knowingly.

"Hello, Miss Angie," Danny said happily. "I can get over the name, since it really is absolutely perfect." He grinned slyly, glancing at his partner. "At least you were born on my birthday."

"What … no … she wasn't …" Steve spluttered and looked at Catherine who shrugged and said, "I wasn't watching the clock."

"I asked the nurse who came to tell us she was here." Danny smirked. "She was born at 12:02."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna double check and make sure that clock was right."

"Can I hold her?" Grace asked before her father and uncle could get too wound up.

"Of course you can," Catherine told her.

Clearly the experienced big sister, Grace lifted the baby without hesitation. Pushing the blanket down to see her face better, she cooed, "I'm so happy you're here." She smiled at Catherine and continued, "I know your mommy and daddy are _really_ happy you decided to come out and meet them."

She sat in the bedside chair. "So, I'm your cousin, Grace, I've been waiting a whole nine months to meet you. We're going to have _so_ much fun. We'll read stories and have tea parties and I'll teach you how to throw snowballs and play laser tag and help you practice self defense moves, and you have an amazing doggy at home waiting to meet you, too. And in case nobody told you yet, your mommy and daddy are the best. They're smart and brave and they're both heroes like my dad and we have this totally awesome family."

As she continued to talk to the baby in a singsong voice, Danny nudged Steve. Snapping several pictures and grinning even as he wiped an eye, he said, "Look at that. Instant bond. La famiglia."

Catherine glanced at Steve. He couldn't stop smiling at the scene in front of them. At seeing Gracie holding his daughter. His wife reached for his hand and gave it a tug. They had a silent conversation. When he looked up he had to clear the lump in his throat to speak.

"Danny, I … _we_ , Catherine and I … want to ask you …"

Steve glanced at Catherine who reached out her other hand, which Danny stepped up immediately and took.

"What? What do you need? Name it, Cath."

Catherine smiled and Steve saw the absolute determination to do whatever task was needed for the baby on Danny's face and gave him a nod.

"What we need is an amazing godfather for Angie." He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "What do you say, _Uncle_ Danno? You up up for the job?"

Danny's voice broke as he pulled Steve into a hug. "I say …" He cleared his own throat. "I say I'm the lucky one this time. I get to watch another beautiful baby girl grow into an amazing young lady." He kissed Catherine's cheek. "Thank you. I'm _honored_."

"So that's a yes?" Steve asked, grinning wryly.

Danny laughed heartily and gave his arm a slap, clasping it firmly. "Of course it's a yes!"

Grace had torn her eyes from the baby at the exchange and stood next to her father. "Ohhhh that's … Danno, that's awesome." She passed Danny his godchild and kissed his cheek before addressing the baby, "You have the _perfect_ godfather." She stepped over to wrap her arms around Steve. "Just like me."

Danny's eyes were shining as he settled the baby in his arms. "Well, hello there, you. I'm your Uncle Danno. Your _favorite_ uncle. And guess what? We're birthday buddies, so thank you for waiting until today to make your debut because I can't think of a better present."

He grinned when a tiny hand latched onto his finger. "You've got a grip on you, look at that." He shifted so Catherine and Steve could see. "Oh, look at your father's _face_ , he's thinking you're the first female SEAL." He chuckled at his own joke and swayed gently. "Now, we have an awful lot to discuss, but I'm gonna give you back to your mommy so you can have something to eat."

He passed the baby to Catherine as a nurse popped her head in the door. "Excuse me, Commander McGarrett? You have an overseas call at the desk from a gentleman who said to tell you hoo-yah."

Steve laughed and said, "That's gotta be Hoss. Cuzzi must have called him."

"Go," Catherine said. "We're in good company."

"He probably couldn't reach my cell. I'll be five minutes."

"We'll wait till you're back." Danny assured him.

"Do you need anything, Auntie Cath?" Grace asked. "I can run to the patients' pantry or the gift shop …"

"Oh, Grace, thanks, sweetie. Maybe a fresh ice pack?"

"Got it!" The teen was out the door on Steve's heels, leaving Catherine and Danny alone with the baby.

"So, _Mommy_." Danny's eyes crinkled with his grin. "You did good." He placed a hand over hers. "Seriously. Hon, she's beautiful." He gestured knowingly. "It's an amazing feeling, isn't it? That she's yours."

Catherine nodded. "I feel like she's always been …" She paused to clarify her thoughts. "Like she's always been a part of me, and that I've just been waiting for her to actually show up. Does that make any sense?"

Danny smiled. "Absolutely. First time I laid eyes on Grace she was instantly familiar, like I was looking into a face I'd known my whole life."

"That's it, exactly." She squeezed his hand.

"Welcome to the parenthood rollercoaster. It's the best ride of your life," he said as Grace returned, icepack in hand, with Steve a few paces behind.

"Okay, now that daddy's back, we're out. You guys rest. And you," Danny addressed the baby who was making tiny sucking motions with her lips, "are definitely ready to eat. We'll think up a thousand ways to bust your daddy tomorrow." He bent to kiss Catherine's cheek and pulled his partner into another hug. "Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Danny." Steve smiled as Grace hugged him in turn. "Love you, Gracie."

Grace turned and finger waved. "Love you all. Bye, bye, Angie! "

* * *

After Angie had fed, Catherine sat with the now sleeping baby in her arms, Steve right beside her on the bed, his arm draped behind her shoulders. He gently stroked his daughter's soft cheek, all three of them staying in contact.

"I can't stop looking at her," Catherine said quietly.

"I know."

Her eyes filled with tears once again. "Look what we did, Steve."

He swallowed hard, laying his cheek against her temple. "We made a person," he said echoing his own words from months ago when they'd found out they had conceived.

"One perfect little person." She leaned down to press a light kiss to her baby's head, smiling as Steve moved with her to stay as close as possible. "And we already love you so much. We can't wait to see who you become. Our perfect little baby girl."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Well, there it is, REAL McRollers! Or should we say, there SHE is!**

We so enjoyed getting all your guesses for the birth date and name. Seriously. Each one made us do little happy dances because we know you all were just as excited as we were for Niblet … baby Angie … to make her appearance at last.

More specifics to come, but we think those of you who thought "Angela" would be part of the name should get partial credit for sure, since the fact that Grandma Ang's name is Angeline has only been mentioned a couple times in the whole REAL World canon of stories!

 **In the meantime, we'll be back tomorrow with another marathon story!**

 **We can't wait to hear from you!**


End file.
